


The Escape

by OwlMaescia



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlMaescia/pseuds/OwlMaescia
Summary: (This story took place when Paislee was 16 years old and Saini, her cousin, was 19 years old.)





	The Escape

It was a dark evening among Dromund Kaas and the murky jungles not far off from the village that Saini and Paislee stayed in. The moonlight peeked through the hand-sewn curtains gleaming among the stone floor. Earlier, Chatal sat closely as he could near Paislee and watched her with desirable eyes before drifting off in the lumpy brown chair. Saini and Paislee hunched over their plates, which consisted of freshly fried fish on a stick, and jicama carrot stew. Saini looked into Paislee eyes as she always managed to play with her bland, cold stew. It was unusual but she completely lost her appetite leaving her plate full.

“Hey, Pais,” Saini whispered.  
“What?” Paislee perked her brow.  
“Let me have your stew, and I’ll trade you for my fish.”  
“Deal.” Paislee scooped her stew into Saini’s tray.

Chatal adjusted himself while he slept which interrupted his light nasal snore. Paislee looked down in an instant almost afraid. Saini rolled her eyes seeing that he was still asleep. She hated him but she held her temper. After the moment passed, Paislee watched the fire as the flames begun to die down. Saini shot up almost oblivious to Chatal sleeping inches away. Paislee quickly put a finger over her lips. She stood up very quietly and grabbed a pail of water to snuff out the small flames. It was a long day and the way she extinguished the fire gave that away. Paislee eyed Chatal the whole time she walked by. Saini grimaced at her sleeping father. The two went to Saini’s room. As a newly appointed apprentice, Saini kept her exercise routine up more often. She took off her jacket, got down on her palms, and started doing push-ups. Paislee indiscreetly looked at her bruises and marks. Saini grunted keeping her words small but meaningful. 

“What’d he do?” She started off with a good pace.  
“It’s nothing from the ordinary abuse.” Paislee peeled her robes peeking gently inside.  
“Then. Why. Hide it?” Saini grunted.  
“It’s nothing. I’m fine.”  
“Pais. Come on. Just. Stop. Lying.” Saini spoke between push-ups. 

Saini jumped up, grabbed a sweat rag, and wiped her forehead. Placing it to the side, she fetched her jar of medicinal salve. She came closer to Paislee, who then scooched back from her. Paislee crossed her arms trembling. Her posture and demeanor were insecure and vulnerable, which caused her to gasp as tears dropped. Saini wanted to console her with a hand to her shoulder but Paislee just slumped down where she stood. Saini brows knitted at her frail cousin. She dealt with this for so long, but enough was enough. With tightly crossed arms, Saini paced back in forth alongside the small window. She stopped.

“Show me. Now.” Saini demanded.

Paislee trembled as she revealed her body to her cousin. There were markings, bruises, whip lines along her mid-stomach, and love bites all over her. Her long tresses billowed forward hiding her face. Saini’s initial response was to punch the wall but she just gritted her teeth, kneel face down into her bed. She occasionally pounded her fist against the bed. Saini went through her closet and started grabbing things. She said no words but her actions spoke louder. It was painful to speak, especially right now. Once she was done packing her things, she sat on the bed, then clenching her fingers through her black tresses. Paislee covered herself up and placed both of her hands on Saini's shoulders before hugging her from behind. The two cried a bit more.

“Pack your stuff and wait for my signal.” Saini looked towards her with fierce green eyes.

Paislee did just so and waited until the signal. Once, received Paislee grabbed her stuff and slipped out her room down the main hall. She crept out the door silently, weaved through the town and then met up with Saini on the outskirts of the jungle. The night howled and buzzed with the wildlife of Kaas. Saini took her training saber and whacked down the leaves just to clear a small enough path for Paislee. 

“Stay close to me, Pais. There are some dart flowers in the jungle. Here, put this on. It’ll protect us from the creatures of the night.” 

Saini brought out two amulets from her Master Vomia. Paislee put it on and trailed closer holding her cousin’s hand. It was a little more ways to go but eventually, they made it to a well-sized house tucked in the deep parts of the jungle. There were two tribal warriors that stood guard watching for movement. Paislee’s mouth slightly dropped out as they got out of sight. Saini reached in her bag and lit the flare. She then stood up with her things and helped Paislee as they walked over towards the house. The girls nodded at Saini and led them inside the entryway.

“Saini, what brings you here? Finally considered our offer?”  
“Yes, but more important, we need shelter, Ameera.” Saini tightly held onto Paislee’s hand.  
“Fine by me, what about you, Tenai?” She nodded, then looked to Tenai.  
“It is agreed upon. We will take you in.” 

They walked in and set their things up in the small room. Paislee wanted to ask more questions before they slept. Saini sighed while she clanked her boots together. The small flame of the candle flickered from the light wind. Paislee braided her long hair and tucked it away. She changed into her gown quickly hoping that Saini wouldn’t talk more about what happened between her and Chatal. 

“What is this place? How long have you been planning to leave home?” Paislee questioned her.  
“Before you moved in, to be honest. Then, my dumb father started abusing you, I had to make a choice, so I did. Mother Anusha is the leader of the order of Keplinger. Ameera and Tenai let me in on this once I became Darth Vomia’s apprentice. This place is sacred and tomorrow I will be sacrificing myself to their order. We won't be needing Chatal. From now on, it’s just me and you.”  
“What about Aunt Miya?” Paislee asked.  
“I know, but until I can make sure of things. My mom will have to be okay. I had no choice. What was I supposed to do? She wouldn’t leave Dad.” Saini started to get ready for bed.  
“I’m sorry. This is all my fault.” Paislee slipped under the covers laying amongst the hard floor of the jungle.  
“No, stop saying that. Chatal is a fool and we’ll deal with it later. For now, let’s sleep.” Saini blew out the candle.

Next Morning.

While Paislee slept in, Saini usually got up super early than normal before heading into Kaas city. She looked over Paislee, but not for long as she hurried up and reported to Ameera and Tenai. They had a daily ritual and passage of rite. Saini joined the others at the campfire around just before dawn broke. The crackling of fire grew bigger as one of the members brought more dry wood and dropped it in. Once everyone took their place around the flames, Ameera motioned to two girls to stand on the lookout while the meeting was held. 

“Saini. Ansley. Makenna. Sydneia. Adelaide. Kitah. You have gathered here at the sacred place we called, “Yiresha.” We welcome you amongst our society and soon we will start our ritual of devotion, but first let us strengthen ourselves.” Ameera snapped her fingers.

The girls looked around as the meal was being finished up by their mother leader, Anusha Keplinger. She carved the husk of a Yozusk and then ground a paste of berries, tomatoes, and freshly picked herbs. The paste was rubbed on the carcass and then placed in a boiling pot with a lid. Once done, each came up and held out a bowl. Saini grabbed two empty bowls thinking of Paislee. She approached the cooking pot. Mother Anusha glanced up at her curiously. 

“Warrior Saini. Where is your company?”  
“Mother Anusha, she is sleeping. Can I take food to her before the ritual?”

Anusha scanned over Saini studying her demeanor with keen eyes of wisdom. She pierced her lips together and nodded. Saini bowed, then rushed off with the food. Paislee had furrowed brows as she was in an intense nightmare. However, before getting to the conclusion of it, large droplets of rain started to splatter against her cheekbone near her eyes. She shifted a couple times, then winced from the droplets. Saini watched her and gently knelt down to give her a bowl. 

“Sit up, Pais. Here take this. I have to go back soon. How are you feeling? Let me guess, another nightmare?” Saini placed the bowl on the small wooden table near the candle she lit. 

Paislee’s eyes appeared glossy as she wiped tears from her eyes and water from her face. Then, she focused on the meal. She wanted to complain about it but the fragrant smells persuaded her stomach. A kiss on the head from Saini and she ran out to join the others who were conversing lightly. Saini joined the rest of them and then picked up her blade. Mother Anusha gathered in front and called everyone attention. Each of the girls took a turn shushing the others. Once they became quiet enough, Mother Anusha took it as a signal to start the ritual. 

“We are gathered to sacrifice our rite of passage to the order of Keplinger. I will take on these six girls to be under my tutelage to learn not only the ways of Sith but the freedom that many Sith do not take advantage of. With the blood of the fire and their thirst for power, we shall overcome the modern ways of the Empire. The first cut is alliance, the second cut is devotion and lastly, freedom.”

Once they performed the cuts, each one of the girls was to shed a drop of blood in the fire. Paislee watched from afar and grew curious, but her mind was focused on being safe and away from Chatal. Saini cleansed herself and ate a bit more. She sat in her room counting her credits. She fastened her belt and got dressed. It was time to go learn what she could from Darth Vomia. Her cuts were bandaged and with that, she was headed with the other apprentices, Ameera and Tenai. Paislee freshened up but took out her salves and started to compound the mixtures she had. The day was about done just before chaos spilled over in the middle of the house. 

“Mother Anusha? Where is she?!” Kitah yelled while looking around frantically for her.  
“Hurry, Kitah. Ansley isn’t going to make it.” Makenna held onto unconscious Ansley.

Paislee grabbed her stuff and rushed to the room to see what happened. After not finding, Mother Anusha, who was out hunting for dinner, the girls laid Ansley on her back and looked at her legs. Paislee came closer to see but was met with Kitah’s distrust. 

“Let her through. At this point, we’re just preparing for the worst.” Makenna waved Paislee over.  
“I can help,” Paislee spoke softly.

Analyzing the wound of the toxic dart flower, Paislee saw the pace of toxins moving throughout her body. The darkness of Ansley’s blue veins stopped around her chest headed towards her heart as Paislee ripped her shirt up. Time was running short, she wasn’t a doctor but her academia on Alderaan gave her enough information to help Ansley. She picked up a syringe of a kolto and unscrew one and dispensed out the mixture. She would need help from them, overcoming her shyness, she demanded them to unscrew and empty a few more. On the count of three, Paislee struck Ansley’s chest and used the syringe to draw out the poisonous blood. She did recap the kolto as she filled up four vials. Once done, Paislee grabbed her salve and used it to heal the hole and then, bandaged her up. 

“Will she make it?” Makenna asked.  
“It’s the best I can do. She will need to recover from blood loss. It’ll take some days to tell.”  
“Hey. Thanks.” Kitah sighed and shook Paislee’s hand.

Mother Anusha finally returned with a rope dragging two medium-sized vine cats behind her. The girls waved her over quickly. She hastened her pace to their place. Once somewhat settled in, Paislee who was in her room had busied herself back to the one thing she loved, which was science. Mother Anusha tapped on the side of the wooden archway. Paislee looked up shocked then her face softened. 

“You are welcomed amongst us as long as you want. I thank you for your bravery and your courage, Paislee.”  
“I’m honored, Mother Anusha.”  
“I knew there was something about you but you were just too shy and very hard to read.”  
“Thank you, for letting me stay here.” Paislee lowered her head respectfully.

Mother Anusha took her leave. Shortly thereafter Saini, Ameera, and Tenai returned from their daily instructions from Darth Vomia. Saini grabbed some food on the way in from the campfire after sharing information with Mother Anusha. Paislee looked up frightened but then smiled as Saini came into view. Paislee grabbed her food and helped Saini with her belongings. While they got comfortable as the other girls were talking, Saini kept a warm smile on her face. Things were decent and she couldn’t complain. 

“I heard you saved Ansley.”  
“I guess, but I don’t know how she'll fare.”  
“Just take the compliment, you did great.”  
“Oh, thanks.” Paislee blushed.  
“We made more credits today from doing odd jobs. Once we save up, we can buy a place.”  
“Did you hear anything around Kaas?”  
“Nope. Told you Chatal doesn’t care about me or you. He’s just a nasty old man.”  
“I guess.” Paislee grew anxious but she let her feelings subside.  
“Let’s just call it a night. We’ll be out of here soon.” Saini tucked herself in as Paislee blew out the candle.


End file.
